Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation display apparatus comprising a touch panel on a display face thereof, an operation display method and a tangible computer-readable recording medium.
Description of Related Art
A portable information processing terminal that comprises a display unit having an approximately B5 size (182 mm×257 mm) and a touch panel on the display face of the display unit is often operated while the terminal is held by a user's hand. As a general way of preventing erroneous detection caused by recognizing a touch action for holding the terminal with fingers of the holding hand as a touch action for inputting a normal operation, the following structure has been adopted. In the structure, a frame unit having a width of several centimeters is provided on the circumferential edge of the main body, and a touch panel type of display face is provided only on the inner side of the frame.
However, when the frame is provided, the display area is narrowed by the area of the frame, as compared with the size of a terminal.
For this reason, in order to provide the touch panel at portions to be held by a user' hand, the following information input apparatus has been proposed. In the information input apparatus, a part of the touch panel is set to an input non-operable area, and an object displayed on the display window is rearranged as to avoid the input non-operable area (see Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2012-014648).
There has been another technology in which a second detection area surrounding a first detection area corresponding to an operable display area is provided, and when the touch action is detected on the second detection area, the detection of the touch action for the first detection area in the vicinity of the second detection area is not operated (for example, see Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2012-008923). In this technology, when the contact with the fingers of the holding hand spreads from the second detection area to the first detection area, the erroneous detection is prevented in the first detection area touched by the fingers. The second detection area serves as a touch area for preventing the erroneous detection, and is not used for a normal input.
Further, when a large display area is obtained by disposing a plurality of display apparatuses having the frame side by side, the frame arranged in the joint of the display apparatuses causes the discontinuity between the images displayed on the display apparatuses, such as an oblique line. Accordingly, there has been a display apparatus that secures the continuity between images by deleting a part of the images, which corresponds to the frame, on the assumption that the frame exists around the joint (see Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. H9-319337). Further, there has been an image display system in which the relative positions of a plurality of display apparatuses to be linked are specified, and the image displayed by each display apparatus is obtained so as to display the image completed at the relative positions (see Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2011-48431).
In the method of merely setting a part of the touch panel to an area where the detection of the touch action is not operated, it is not possible to visually recognize which area is a non-operable area where the detection of the touch action is not operated. When the intended touch action is ignored, a user could be confused. Further, when a display apparatus is disposed and used on the desk or the like without being held by the user's hand, the area where the detection of the touch action is not operated is useless. Therefore, it is not possible to efficiently utilize the above area.
With respect to the problem caused in case that the plurality of apparatuses are used by disposing them side by side, in the technologies disclosed in the Patent Documents 2 and 3, it is possible to prevent the discontinuity between the images. However, because the frame exists in the display image like a thick line, there is still a problem in which the image is interrupted in the frame. Therefore, there is difficulty in viewing the image.